


Choosing Humanity

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bottom Castiel, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Cas gets hurt and when Dean offers to let him stay in the bunker until he gets better, they both find that neither one wants him to leave.





	Choosing Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from an app I have. It's a visual novel-type of thing where, if you get a certain ending, you can fall in love with an incubus and turn him human. So I wrote this: a similar plot to the character's storyline (with events from other characters' storylines as well).

"I'm in much more pain now than before," the angel said, struggling to lift himself up off the ground. He was pretty badly beaten up, too: blood openly spilling from a couple cuts made by another angel's blade; dried blood in other places. His lip was even cut and bleeding, staining the pink, chapped lips blood red.

"I can tell, dammit." Dean looped an arm around his waist to help him up, noting with concern the way Cas was slightly limping. "Who the hell was that, anyway?"

"A former sister of mine. She broke all ties to me as soon as I fell from Heaven, and clearly is still out for my blood. She appears to have been reserving her grace to use it against me." Cas could have probably walked on his own, but the blush lightly spreading across his face seemed to say he didn't want to.

"What a bitch," Dean commented, looking him over. "Did she do any major damage, or you still got all your parts?"

"I believe I'm alright. I simply require a place to stay and heal. I will only stay until then." Dean nodded, and paused for a second. "Dean?" Cas prompted.

"Oh, uh, yeah? Sorry, I was just thinking, you know? I mean, the bunker has so many rooms Sammy and I never use, and you need a place to get better and stuff like that, so." 

Dean sighed, turning towards the angel completely. "What I'm saying, dammit, is that you can stay with us, if you want. Not trying to force it, you know?" Dean used his free hand to awkwardly rub the back of his neck.

"I would appreciate that very much, Dean. Thank you, I mean it." The smile that lit up the hunter's face made it all worth it and confirmed that Cas was making the right choice.

"No problem. There're a crapton of guest rooms, like I said, so you can choose from them, and you probably need clothes too." Dean gestured to the angel's blood-stained outfit. "Think my stuff will fit, Sammy?"

Sam shrugged. "Honestly, it'd fit better than mine, so yeah." Sam nodded. "Want me to drive?" he offered as the got to the Impala.

"Any other time, I'd say hell no," Dean admitted with a grin, "but I've gotta stay with Cas or he'll fall over in the backseat."

"Yeah, okay." Dean handed the keys over, giving Sam a warning look. "But at least take good care of her, or you're dead." Sam chuckled lightly and shook his head, but nodded.

The drive didn't take very long, but to Cas, it seemed like much longer. His weakened state caused him to really feel every turn and abrupt stop the Impala made.

"D'you know if I can do anything?" Dean quiety said to Cas, mostly because he could easily lean over and whisper to him but also because Sammy would make some kind of comment to him later about his concern for the angel.

"No," Cas admitted, wincing at a sudden turn. "I honestly believe that remaining in this position is the most reasonable option here. If you don't have any complaints, that is."

The angel looked so shy all of a sudden, diverting his gaze from Dean to the window. 

"It'll help you, right? I mean, it won't kill anyone right?" Dean joked, an attempt at lightening Cas's mood. "Come on."

Cas shifted over so that his head rested against the hunter's shoulder. He moved a little closer, trying to get as comfortable as possible. Although it was almost the exact position thry had been in at the start of the drive, it was definitely making him feel a bit better.

Sam turned towards the two slightly. "How long do you think you'll stay in the bunker anyway?" he asked Cas, who looked a little startled at the sudden question.

"I suppose that until I fully heal, I could be a resident there. That sounds like a reasonable time limit." Dean let out a soft sigh of relief that Cas wouldn't leave right away. 

But angels rarely took a long time to recover from any sort of pain or injury. The only reason Cas hadn't already healed himself was probably his inability to use much of his grace.

So Cas would probably only stay until he could heal his cuts and bruises. Which would most likely be just a few days, or a week if he was lucky.

"What about after?" he couldn't resist whispering into the angel's ear. "Think you'll still stay?" He could have sworn the angel shivered at the words.

"Most likely not, but I haven't put much thought into it. If I think about it and decide to stay however," Cas whispered right back, "you will be the first one I tell."

~•~•~•~•~•~•

The walk into the bunker was slightly easier for Cas, probably thanks to the rest he had somehow managed to get during the drive and Dean's arm still looped around his waist. "Thank you," he said, nodding to Dean.

"Yeah, it was, uh, no problem." Dean instantly wanted to keep on holding the hurt angel, be right there with him until he fully got better. But he knew better than to hope for it.

"So Cas, ready to find a room?" Sam asked, arriving inside right behind them.

"That would be logical, yes." With a small nod of his head, Cas allowed Sam to lead him down a hallway. Dean watched them go and took a seat in the nearest chair.

He would miss having the angel around when he left, and he was already dreading it despite Cas just having gotten there. It was already a feeling in his gut, knowing that Cas would only stay temporarily.

It wasn't as if he was leaving to go to his death. Most likely, Cas would recover then continue to be his usual badass angel self. But Dean still felt selfish, wanting him to stay.

"He can if he wants to," he tried to remind himself. "He makes his own choices now, and I'll be damned if I force him to stay." He took a sip from a beer bottle he hadn't finished earlier.

"But, fucking hell, he SHOULDN'T leave. He CAN'T. I mean, who am I to judge, but damnit, I don't want to watch him leave again." Dean was already thinking about every time Cas had gone off for some reason, leaving the bunker. A lot of the time, it hadn't ended too well.

Fully aware that Sam and Cas were also present somewhere in the bunker, he attempted to calm himself. He was being too dramatic, thinking about it too much and only adding to his already growing list of stressors.

~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•

Cas chose his room fairly quickly. It was close enough to the brothers' rooms that he could get help quickly if he needed it, but far enough away that he had his own space.

Just laying on his bed, he felt so much better. If it weren't for his thoughts clouding his mind, he would have gone right to sleep. But he was thinking over Dean's words- why didn't he offer to stay longer? Would he still be able to call the bunker home after recovering? 

This was only helping to pile onto the things bothering him. His cuts had mostly stopped bleeding, but dried blood was now all over his clothes and skin. 

"Hey," Dean called, standing in the doorway. "You chose this one?" He looked around.

"Yes. I was mainly worried about proximity, so I made a decision based on location." Dean nodded, walking over to sit lightly on the edge of the bed.

"Not bad. You feeling any better? You know, since you're here?" The hunter shifted to face Cas a little better.

"I think so. I get the feeling that if I try to move around, I will be back to where I started." Cas sighed, his head falling onto the pillow. "Dean? I know I only just got here, but I feel very comfortable already. I may not want to leave right away after all."

"Oh," Dean said, but Cas didn't miss the hope lighting up his eyes. "Well, don't make any choices because of what I say, alright? I'm a bit of a dumbass with that stuff." 

"I understand. I assure you, Dean, I will think about what you said. It would be quite impulsive to decide right now." Dean just nodded and offered a small smile. "Thank you for checking up on me, Dean."

"Eh, no problem. Call if you need anything, kay?" The angel grinned slightly in agreement along with lightly nodding his head.

"I will."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A day or two later, there was noticeable improvement in Cas. He could walk around now, and after washing up, the only thing remaining from his cuts were lightly visible marks on his skin.

Dean lent him clothes for about a few days, give or take a little. They fit surprisingly well and it got to the point where Dean even joked that Cas could take anything from his closet anytime.

Dean still knew what was inevitably coming. Cas's improvement was fast, which was obvious because he was an angel. But Cas hadn't said anything about staying after.

"You look better," Dean admitted one morning.

"I would hope so. I feel much better as well," Cas responded, adding a small smile at the end.

"You'll be out of here in no time, huh?" Dean finally asked after a few too many moments of silence. "Back to work?"

"That is the assumption," Cas agreed, taking a seat nearby. He already fit in at the bunker perfectly.

"Congrats. Have you seen Sammy?" Dean asked, quickly changing the subject. "I was thinking about making coffee or something."

"He's still in bed, I believe. Coffee does sound good, however. I would take a cup." Cas shrugged. "You don't have to, though."

"I will, I mean, it sounds good, yeah. I need it, I mean damn, I'm tired." Dean yawned and stretched, and as he did so, Cas caught sight of a strip of skin under his T-shirt.

Not wanting to be caught staring, Cas nodded. "I'll wait for it, then."

"Know what?" Dean asked, standing up. "Get the hell over here. You're helping me." Cas looked up in surprise, standing and following the hunter.

"I have no notable skills in making coffee, Dean. I may actually mess it up." Cas stood a short distance away, ready to observe but not join in. 

"Are you crazy, Cas? It's easy. I'll even make sure you don't poison anyone, that is, if you're as bad as you say you are." The hunter winked and motioned for the angel to come over. 

"You may regret letting me do this, Dean, but I actually would like to be of some assistance." Walking over to stand besides Dean, Cas observed the way he did everything with curiousity and full attention. It was kind of endearing, even if Dean would never admit to thinking it.

Unfortunately, on his way to get cups, Cas slipped on something on the floor. He crashed right into Dean, knocking them both down. "I apologize, Dean. Are you alright?"

"You know me," Dean said with a laugh. "This is nothing compared to being tossed around the room like a damn doll."

"If you're sure, Dean." Cas got off of from where he had fallen on top of the hunter, carefully looking over every visible part of his body. "I can look over your body to make sure, and potentially heal any bruises."

Dean watched, unable to say anything, as Cas's hands grazed over his bare skin, gently and lightly stroking any area he thought of as a possible sensitive spot. 

Dean finally managed to say, "I'm okay, really. Don't waste any energy, you know?"

"I'm merely looking you over. I can promise you that I won't use any grace unless I absolutely have to." Cas finally looked his body over with his eyes, removing his hands. "You were correct. You're just fine."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Three short days later, Cas announced he was feeling much, much better and was able to use his grace to its full extent if necessary. Sam just nodded and said, "Great to hear, Cas," while patting his shoulder.

Dean, on the other hand, seemed a little withdrawn, nodding at all the right moments and saying, "Yeah?" at the announcement. The look in his eyes was clear-- he wanted Cas to stay a while longer.

"Dean," Cas said, walking over to stand in front of him. "I appreciate your and Sam's help very much. I hate to ask for anything more," he said, his voice lowering to a whisper, "but I decided to extend my stay."

Sam looked over at them questioningly, but said nothing as Cas walked back to his original spot in the room. 

"You can, yeah," Dean finally said, smiling slightly with one corner of his mouth. He met Cas's eyes, lightly blushing. "Sammy, Cas wants to stay a while."

"Sure, Cas," Sam said, smiling. "Our home is your home, right Dean?" Dean nodded, only half listening to his brother, and before he could stop himself, hugging the angel close.

Cas let out a small surprised sound, but wrapped his arms around the hunter and held him just as close. Sam's footsteps as he left the room faded away, leaving them to be alone.

"Thank you," Cas said to Dean. "You actually made me want to remain with you and Sam. I did this with you in mind."

"Thank you, too, you son of a bitch," Dean said. "I thought you were leaving us for real, I mean, damn, you had me thinking you were gone," he confessed with a slight laugh.

"I would never leave you. I chose you and Sam over my own brothers and sisters many, many times. If I got the chance to side with the angels rather than you, I would still choose you and humanity every time."

Dean looked pleasantly surprised, gasping lightly at the confession. "I did all that?"

"You gave me the humanity I have today. While angels aren't meant to feel anything, you changed that for me, Dean. I owe you everything I have and quite possibly more." Cas sighed. "I wish I had said all this sooner, in all honesty."

"I'll remember all this, you know," Dean said with a grin, "but for now, I just want you to stay here with me, okay?"

"Yes, Dean. I promise I will." At those words, Dean pushed Cas against the wall closest to them, leaning in close. The hunter's whisper of, "Just shut up, damnit, and let me do this," had Cas nodding, not sure what to say.

Dean kissed him then, his hands on the angel's shoulders while he did so. When Cas gasped in surprise, Dean took the chance to move his tongue into his mouth, trying not to lose his control when hands grasped his hips and held him as close as possible. 

"I wanted you like this for so damn long," Dean confessed, catching his breath. "I wanted you to stay with me from the beginning, you know?"

"I would have made that choice to stay much sooner if you had told me." Cas kissed Dean this time, sure of every movement he was making. While one arm held his hunter's waist, his other was wrapped around Dean's neck. Too soon, though, it was broken, and Dean was now moving his lips down his neck. He chuckled, the sound dark and seductive, and said in a voice that matched the chuckle, "I like feeling you melt and fall apart in my arms."

Cas only gasped and softly moaned at the words. Dean went right back to work on his neck, wanting to mark it with bites and kisses all over. He had had first kisses before, but none had felt like this did. This first kiss with Cas was perfect, loving despite his quick motions and seemingly harsh kissing. 

"I won't go any farther if you don't want to, angel," Dean whispered in a seductive, lowered voice, lips still extremely close to Cas's neck. 

"I do," and then Dean was picking him up bridal style like he weighed nothing, carrying him to his own room while never stopping paying attention to Cas's jaw, lips, and neck. 

Their clothes were gone in record time, both of them pulling at fabric until both were naked and panting, staring at each other hungrily. 

"I love you," Dean finally confessed as he worked Cas open and got himself fully inside. 

"I love you as well, Dean," Cas said between moans and cries and gasps, finally letting go with the hunter not far behind. "I would choose humanity every time if I had the chance to do this all over again."


End file.
